Edge Of Zero
by Eaglistic
Summary: HAS BEEN REDONE(C1&C2) Set 5 years after Aftershock. Includes OCs, but the main characters belong to Mark Walden. The Disciples were beaten the first time. But a new evil organisation has risen, a corporation called FireSky. With the two allied, the world will be brought to the edge of zero... T for T stuff. Overlord in the character means the Disciples, there's no evil AI yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Edge Of Zero**

**A/N: Redone! C3 is on its way (eventually). If anyone's still reading this, you have my sincere thanks.**

**Prologue: A Blood-Red Sky**

Five years after Aftershock (presumably 2016), New York.

The woman walked purposefully

down the street. She was dressed all in black. To passers-by, she exuded a feeling of fear and darkness that was only associated with the most evil and powerful. They stayed away from her, as if there was a forcefield preventing them from encroaching on her path. The woman walked onwards, towards her destination.

FireSky Tower was the tallest building in the world. The total cost of building it was unknown, but estimated to be hundreds of millions of dollars, possibly thousands. But when you're FireSky Corporation, one of the largest, most powerful, most wealthy corporations in existence, you can afford this. FireSky Tower was the HQ of FireSky. FireSky, the corporation on which billions depended for everything from food to telecommunications. FireSky, who held governments to ransom. FireSky, who some argued controlled the world. This made the Tower a target for the desperate, the fanatics, the intelligent and those who had nothing less to lose. Since it was such a target, FireSky Tower was one of the most well protected areas in existence.

Protection of FireSky Tower had been funded by various governments and FireSky itself. Since FireSky was so vital to the world economy, the governments were basically slaves to the corporations. Defences included: anti-aircraft cannons which no plane could avoid, walls which could withstand tsunamis and direct missile strikes, secret weapons developed by FireSky's armament division(which most governments depended on for arms) and the feared Fire Brigade. The Fire Brigade were the company elite operatives that basically served as FireSky's incredibly powerful military force. Ruthless, skilled killers. The worst people, mostly psychopaths and the brainwashed. They were feared by all. If that wasn't enough, FireSky had also pioneered various robotic creation techniques, creating androids much more powerful than humans.

The woman walked up to the doors of FireSky Tower. They slid open and she stepped inside the lobby, where FireSky's logo(a flaming sky) was emblazoned upon a huge black crystal. She went onwards, to a desk.

"Excuse me," she said to the receptionist behind the desk," I have an appointment with Mr Gorend. It's an urgent meeting."

The receptionist nodded.

"Twelth lift. I trust you have the code for it?"

The woman noticed the receptionist make a slight movement under the desk, probably for a gun.

"Yes I do," replied the woman," I am AF. You have been told, I assume."

The receptionist nodded. If what she had been told was true, AF was somebody who could help FireSky finally achieve world domination and eradicate the enemy, G.L.O.V.E.

AF walked over to lift 12 and disappeared inside, the steel door closing smoothly behind her.

The woman entered the code she'd been given, placed her finger on the cold metal scanner, and verified her identity. Finally, the lift shot up. It reached Floor X, the top floor, and the most foreboding, reserved for the Chairman, who's name was unknown. The woman arrived at a reinforced steel door. She placed her eye to the scanner mounted on it, and the door swung open.

The Chairman was waiting for her when she entered. He was an imposing man, physically fit from years of training in the military. He had the physique of a soldier, and his buzz-cut grey hair certainly helped the impression. His steely gaze fixed upon her, but the woman did not flinch. The Chairman greeted his soon-to be ally.

"Anastasia Furan."

** A/N: Redone, hopefully better:)**

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**E** worry. There's only two huge great white sharks in there. You'll probably live. If you don't... ah well."

Otto took a deep breath and grabbed the rope.

"AHHHH!" yelled the albino as the Colonel, bored by the strange pacing that Otto was doing on the edge of the chasm, pushed him off. Shelby grinned and continued to video Otto's 'jump'.

Otto flew spectacularly off the rope, startled by the Colonel's push. There was a huge collective gasp as he hit the water. Otto looked horrified and started paddling frantically. He shot right up when one of the 'things' brushed his leg. Would he survive?...

Otto, suspicious as to why he wasn't eaten or dead or even bitten yet, tentatively touched the 'thing'. His hands hit plastic. Otto pulled, and held up an inflatable shark. The class started laughing at the befuddled albino, who held an inflatable Sammy the Shark in one hand. The Colonel reluctantly threw down a rope, and the albino dropped Sammy and slowly clambered up the rope.

"That's going on YouTube," muttered Shelby victoriously.

2 hours later

A now-dry Otto sat at his computer. Otto had a secret passion for YouTube. Wing watched apprehensively as Otto clicked on 'Most Viewed This Hour.' Needless to say, the albino was incredibly surprised to see himself on No.10, with 3000 views.

He clicked on the video, which said 'Crazy White-Haired Kid Falls Into A Pool Of Sharks... Or maybe not'.

On screen, a video began to play, with Shelby's voice commentating. The video began with Otto pacing on the edge of the chasm.

"Will he do it? Will he do it? He will! No he won't! Yes he will-"

Laura's voice cut in.

"The Colonel's looking angry!"

"Ooh- that's got to hurt," said the girls together as the Colonel shoved Otto off.

The video moved to Otto falling.

"Down he goes," commented Shelby.

The huge splash from Otto's impact erupted from the chasm. The camera switched to Otto paddling frantically.

"That's it Otto! Doggy paddle's gonna save you!" Shelby enthused.

At that moment, screen-Otto shouted 'shark!'. Then the camera zoomed in on Otto holding Sammy The Shark.

"Very dangerous, those inflatable sharks," commented Shelby, and the screen went dark. Otto was in a rage.

"Wing. Do you know anything about this?" asked Otto.

Wing's moral code and the fact that he was a very bad liar made it impossible for him to lie.

"I saw Laura and Shelby filming it," he replied.

Otto nodded.

"Did you help them?" asked the albino.

"No," said Wing.

"Let's go and visit the girls, shall we?"

Raven was also looking at Otto's video. It contained no clues as to where H.I.V.E was. It was also the result of a true villainous plot. Surely this was exactly what H.I.V.E was about. Raven decided to let it stay on YouTube. Besides, she had to get ready for the G.L.O.V.E ruling council meeting.

3 hours later.

Nero sat at the head of the table. Every one of the ruling council was sitting at the table. Nero pointed a remote at a wall, and a screen flashed into life. Said screen had the G.L.O.V.E logo and motto projected onto it. Nero began to address the council.

"As I am sure you are all aware of, we appear to have a new adversary harbouring the Disciples' remains. This is FireSky Corp, who you'll all definitely have heard of," began Nero.

"FireSky happen to be the biggest corporation on Earth, Doctor Nero. It would be like taking on several governments. Several major governments ,"pointed out Zachary Green, head of G.L.O.V.E's African operations.

Nero strongly disliked him. Green had a habit of interrupting during speeches, and subtly opposing the most important plans. Unfortunately, Green was a powerful figure in the council. This made disposing of him impossible without suspicion. Even Raven couldn't help here.

"As I was saying," continued Nero, ignoring Green's comment," FireSky will be fearsome opponents. Unfortunately, we must wait for them to make the first move. We cannot declare war."

There was a loud crack, silencing the outcry. The roof exploded, and Green dashed for the door first. He sealed it, trapping the council inside as all hell broke loose.

The two helicopters opened fire on the council members. Nero ran, seeing holes start to appear in the door. The door collapsed, and Nero nearly fell onto Raven. Colonel Scott, Nero's valued ally, caught up with his fleeing commander.

The three fled from the G.L.O.V.E facility as the attack began.

Soldiers abseiled down into the compound, bearing lethal heavy weaponry. They stormed the facility with ease, taking control of one of G.L.O.V.E's most secure facilities in minutes. Anyone who resisted was cut down viciously. There was no sign of Green.

The only G.L.O.V.E forces remaining were gathered around the ruling council. They had been shocked by the invaders, caught off guard. A massacre had been performed swiftly and without mercy, and it continued here in all its terrifying evil.

The commander of the strike force brought a phone out as he saw the last G.L.O.V.E guard fall, with two bullets in his head. He swiftly dialled a number.

"This is Eliminator Squad. Mission nearly complete. We can not seem to find Nero, Raven or Scott. Should we pursue or pull out?"

His superior, Anastasia Furan, growled.

"Pull out. Nero is not a threat at this time, with most of the council dead," she said," If you find him or Raven, make sure I can have my revenge."

"Yes miss," said the commander, and the line went dead.

Meanwhile, in a submarine a few miles away from the former G.L.O.V.E island, two men stared at the readings. Something big was happening. The first, who had the unlikely name of Captain Obvious, turned to his fellow agent, Captain Vilsvk, an Icelandic veteran.

"Shootout on the island. I recognise the victors. Looks like FireSky soldiers have taken it over," said Obvious," They are effective."

"Three survivors coming up on radar," noted Vilsvk," At least, they look like survivors."

"Let's help them out," Obvious replied," We cannot allow them to die while we watch.

The survivors swum from the island, desperately trying to escape. In her heart, Raven knew that escaping would be impossible. But what could they do? Raven saw a submarine suddenly emerge a few hundred metres away. A white flag was set atop it, clearly signalling neutrality. Not caring if it was hostile or not, Raven, Scott and Nero swam towards it.

The survivors emerged inside the sub.

"Who are you?" asked Obvious.

There was no reply.

"Typical G.L.O.V.E operatives," Vilsvk said.

"You look like Natalya Raven. The deadliest assassin in the world. I know a few people who could challenge that back at the HQ," Obvious said, pointing at Raven.

"Maxmillian Nero, how nice to meet you" said Vilsvk," Colonel Scott as well!"

The G.L.O.V.E operatives stared at their unknown rescuers who had just casually revealed their identities, which had the highest level G.L.O.V.E protection, and were unknown to all. Well not now. Who were they?

"We'll drop you off when we hit land," added Vilsvk," We are not your foes, and you cannot know any more about us. Some things should stay a secret."

Nero nodded, the best he could do.

"Full speed ahead!" proclaimed Obvious.

Two hours later, Nero, Raven and Scott stood waiting for the Shroud headed their way from H.I.V.E. They were incredibly befuddled by their rescuers. The rescuers appeared to be part of another organisation. At least that organisation didn't appear to be hostile, Raven observed. She would like to meet those who challenged her. It was nice to have someone near your level.

As Nero stepped on board the Shroud, he wondered just how much bigger the picture could get. He hoped that that the mysterious organisation were enemies of FireSky. Right now, he needed all the help he could get.

A/N: Much thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed!

Chameleons

Guest

Misty62(Thanks for following and favouriting as well)

Guest

TaliaJennings13-The77

Keep it up guys! I hope you like it, and sorry for the too-long ANs!


End file.
